Desafio de Hogwarts
by liddybouvier
Summary: Drabbles feitas para o Desafio de Hogwarts, do 6V. Vários ships e vários gêneros.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui serão postadas todas as drabbles ecsritas para o Desafio de Hogwarts. Vários ships e vários gêneros.

xXx

**Tarefa:** História da Magia, 4º ano.

"Teddy, será que você pode me explicar a Revolta dos Duendes? Estamos quase voltando das aulas e eu tenho uma prova logo."

"Hm, claro." Teddy respondeu, ligeiramente desconfiado. Desde quando James Potter se importava em estudar nas férias de Natal? Ele o conhecia desde sempre e nunca tinha o visto fazer isso.

Mas James já estava o puxando para o quarto, deixando uma Ginny e um Harry muito perplexos na sala.

Os dois entraram no quarto de James, mas ele nem chegou perto de seu malão, que estava em um dos cantos do quarto desde que ele chegou de Hogwarts.

Pelo contrário, trancou a porta e passo os braços pelo pescoço de Teddy, ficando na ponta dos pés.

"Eu achei que ia estudar." O mais velho disse, divertido, passando os braços pela cintura de James.

"Eu só precisava de uma desculpa pra te trazer pra cá." James explicou, logo em seguida colando os lábios ao dos namorado, que ainda mantinha um sorriso divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarefa:** Feitiços. **Ship:** Sirius/Remus.

xXx

"Eu quero fazer uma aposta. Valendo a tarefa de Transfiguração da semana que vem." James jogou-se na poltrona ao lado de Sirius, que instantaneamente pareceu interessado, largando o livro de Astronomia que lia pelos últimos minutos.

Era o efeito que a palavra "aposta" fazia em qualquer um dos Marotos.

"Quer apostar exatamente o que?"

James sorriu, empurrando um papelzinho dobrado para perto de Sirius. "Isso é um feitiço. Eu aposto que se você pronunciá-lo em voz alta, Remus vai ser arrastado pra cá."

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "E que tipo de feitiço é esse?"

"Você pode ver, antes de aceitar a aposta."

Sirius abriu o papel e leu as duas palavras com uma expressão surpresa. James mantinha um ar desafiador.

"Tudo bem." O mais velho disse por fim, alcançando a varinha e apontando ela pro teto; porque, no fundo, ele estava apreensivo que o feitiço realmente funcionasse. "_Accio amor_."

Por um segundo, nada aconteceu.

Mas então Remus, que estava sentado em uma cadeira alguns metros a frente, foi puxado pra trás. Primeiro caiu da cadeira e depois foi arrastado até bater com as costas nas pernas de Sirius.

Ele se levantou, olhando feio para os dois amigos. "Que merda foi essa?"

Sirius, que estava meio aturdido, deu de ombros. James sorriu. "Só uma aposta. Esquece isso e por voltar a estudar."

Remus demorou alguns segundos pra aceitar o que James tinha falado – mas ele era James, afinal, e aquele tipo de coisa era meio que comum – e voltou para sua mesa.

Sirius se manteve calado.

James, entretanto, continuou com o sorriso; não se importava com a aposta, só estava feliz de ter, finalmente, feito Sirius perceber algo que ele devia ter percebido há tempos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarefa:** História da Magia, 4º ano. **Ship:** SiRem.

xXx

"Não seja bobo, Moony."

"Não seja _você_ incoerente. Isso é a coisa mais idiota que você já disse em toda a história. E isso é alguma coisa." Remus passou de página violentamente, com os olhos pregados no livro de História de Magia. Sirius estava ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão indignada.

"Mas, Remus! Os duendes são todos egoístas! Eles acham que tem de ser melhor que nós. Eles queriam isso com a revolução. Claro que eles estão errados!" Sirius tentou mais uma vez, recebendo um olhar mortal de Remus.

"Oh, espere. Você _é_ incoerente." O mais novo resmungou, agora fechando o livro com um baque. "Duendes são criaturas inteligentes, que merecem estar no mesmo patamar que os bruxos sim. Eles estavam certos na Revolução!"

Sirius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "Moony! Claro que não, você não vê que-"

Peter e James, que estavam dividindo a mesa com Sirius e Remus, se entreolham. Os dois já estavam terminando a atividade que o professor tinha dado – e que tinha originado toda aquela discussão.

"A próxima vez que houver algum trabalho que envolva opiniões pessoais, me lembre de manter esses dois separados." Peter murmurou para o de óculos, assinando o nome dos outros três amigos e o dele próprio no pergaminho e logo depois indo entregar o trabalho para o professor.

"Apenas vinte centímetros com a opinião pessoal do grupo sobre a Revolução dos Duendes e esses dois começam a brigar." James resmungou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e observando Remus e Sirius ainda discutirem ferrenhamente sobre quem estava certo na Revolução dos Duendes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarefa**: Estudo de Trouxas.

xXx

Scorpius achava que a casa dos Potter era como um parque de diversões. Eles tinham tantas coisas diferentes (muggles) que Scorpius nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar! Eles tinham Wii, televisão, _energia_! O loiro adorava poder passar as férias na casa de Albus, mesmo que sempre mentisse quando o pai perguntava porque.

xXx

"James, vai com calma!" Harry ralhou, empurrando o óculos no nariz e aproximando-se vários centímetros da grande tele do computador.

"Mas pai..." James tentou, passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo. "É só você clicar AQUI! Só isso, uma vez só e pronto."

Harry fez uma careta de concentração e olhou pro mouse, mexendo-o apenas alguns milímetros.

James bufou irritado. "Ok, desisto. ALBUS, SUA VEZ!" Gritou para que o irmão ouvisse do quarto, e alguns minutos depois chegasse, reclamando.

Fazia mais de um mês que James, Albus e Lily tentavam ensinar Harry a usar um computador. Nenhum progresso tinha sido feito.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tarefa:** Estudo de Trouxas.

xXx

"Droga." O moreno ouviu Draco reclamar pela incontável vez. "Eu desisto, é isso." Ele murmurou raivoso da sala ao lado e Harry, finalmente, se levantou do sofá e foi ver o que tanto Draco reclamava.

"Qual o problema?" Harry não precisou ouvir a resposta pra entender, entretanto. Draco estava com o rosto a cinco centímetros da tela do notebook com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Essa porcaria muggle que não funciona." O loiro rangeu os dentes quando Harry pegou o computador de sua mão. Era mais seguro, pois Draco parecia capaz de jogá-lo longe a qualquer momento.

"O que você quer fazer?" Harry perguntou, já que a tela do computador ainda estava na inicial.

"Mandar um email pra Scorpious. Ele me pediu pra avisar que horas eu o pegaria amanhã."

Harry riu de leve, abrindo a internet. Com alguma dificuldade, porque ele ainda não era totalmente familiarizado com computadores – melhor que Draco, de qualquer maneira.

"Essa coisa só podia ser muggle mesmo..." Draco murmurou, empinando o nariz e se levantando, enquanto Harry digitava o email, segurando-se para não rir.


End file.
